


Good Luck in Getting Out!

by RouxRoux



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Romance, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouxRoux/pseuds/RouxRoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is summoned to Fangtasia on Halloween night, but is she going to be able to get out to go to the party at Merlotte's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck in Getting Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: All right belong to Charlaine Harris and the producers of True Blood. I claim no rights in this story nor to i make any money from this.
> 
> Warnings: Language and sexual content.
> 
> Author's Note: This one shot is a Halloween Treat for you all, happy HALLOWEEN. I'd also like to point out that the story is set after season three where Eric has revealed Bill's deceit, I'dalso like to point out that in this story Sookie has not yet received her payment for her work in Dallas.
> 
> Another point i would like to make to me readers, for those who are reading my story, Dracula, I would just like to inform you that this story is being put on temprary hold until i can get my head round what I am doing with this story. To keep up to date with then i will be updating stories of publishing new ones, follow me on twitter, Roux1000.
> 
> Beta read by SouthernLady23

 

Good Luck in Getting Out!

Sookie climbed out of her yellow Ford straightening her outfit and holding a wicker basket, before walking to the entrance of Fangtasia. Eric had called her earlier that evening and insisted she come to Fangtasia tonight on Halloween, regardless of what her plans were. Thankfully, she had the night off, but she had originally planned to attend Sam's Halloween party at Merlotte's. She hoped that whatever the vampire Sheriff had in mind for her wouldn't take long and she would have time to get to her boss's party, after all, she had dressed for the occasion.

Sookie sauntered up to the entrance, walking pass a long and bustling line of people. Fangtasia was extra busy tonight, which didn't surprise her. It was Halloween, and the vampire bars across North America were bound to be packed full. However, she was disappointed to see that no one was dressed up in fancy dress and were only dressed in the usual leather and PVC attire.

Sookie then saw Pam standing at the front entrance, checking IDs of all who wanted admittance. Again, Sookie was disappointed to see that not even the female vampire had dressed for the occasion. Like always, Pam was dressed in a corseted, black leather dress – her usual work wardrobe so to speak.

However, when Pam saw Sookie walking towards her, the vampiress had to do a double take.

Sookie giggled at Pam's reaction and twirled around on the spot, holding her skirt out. "Do you like my Halloween outfit?" she asked.

"I do...actually," Pam purred appreciatively. "To what do we owe this sublime outfit for?"

"It's my Halloween costume. How come you're not in costume?"

Pam had an unimpressed look about her. "I'm a vampire...what do _I_ need a costume for?"

Sookie nodded, feeling like an idiot for asking such a silly question. "Good point. I see you're extra busy tonight," she said, trying to brush the previous subject aside.

"Most of these customers aren't our regulars...they just want something _quirky_ to do on Halloween," Pam replied.

"I thought as much."

"What about you? Are you not doing anything for Halloween? Or is this delightful outfit just some _kinky_ fun?" Pam questioned seductively, eyeing Sookie up and down.

"Actually, I was gonna head over to the Halloween party at Merlotte's once I'd finished here."

Pam arched an eyebrow. "What a fun _drag_ that will be," she said sarcastically.

Sookie pursed her lips and bit her tongue at Pam's catty reply. "Is Eric in?" she asked, changing the subject once again, though this time it was to avoid an argument.

"He's in the office...waiting for you...no doubt."

"Great, well I'll just go and see what he wants, and then I'll be on my way," Sookie said with a smile, making to walk pass Pam.

Suddenly, Pam reached out with a flash of movement and grabbed Sookie's upper arm in a vice-like grip. Sookie cried out, but instantly silenced when she saw the intensity in Pam's stare.

"Good luck in getting out..." Pam purred in a sultry voice.

Sookie gave Pam a wary look.

"Especially in that adorable little outfit," Pam continued in her sexy drawl.

Sookie paused in her answer as the meaning of Pam's words sunk in. "Thanks," she eventually said to Pam's warning.

Pam hummed. "Don't thank me too soon... _I_ myself might be reluctant to let you leave."

Sookie's eyes widened. "You're hurting my arm," she said in a scared fashion.

Pam's grip loosened but she still maintained her hold, eyeing Sookie lustfully and hungrily.

"You have to let go...or otherwise I can't go in," Sookie stipulated in a slightly patronising manner.

Pam released Sookie. The blonde telepath quickly entered the vampire bar, followed by a predatory and lingering look from Pam.

Once inside the bar, Sookie saw that it was packed with fangbangers and Halloween thrill seekers. Also, Sookie was certain there were extra vampires in the bar tonight. Perhaps at the request of the Sheriff - who ran and owned the bar – to drum up more business for the _spooky_ holiday, or maybe just because there was extra _meat_ out tonight.

It was as Sookie wormed her way through the crowd that Pam's warning became more prominent as she felt undead eyes upon her. She soon regretted her costume she had chosen to wear for Sam's party; she felt like a lamb among the wolves – wolves ready and willing to pounce. Sookie had to mentally repeat to herself nothing bad would happen to her, that Eric wouldn't allow it - she hoped.

Reaching the office door, she knocked and waited.

"Enter," Eric's voice ordered from within the room.

Sookie opened the door and slipped inside the office, closing the door behind her. Expecting a lewd reply from Eric, Sookie turned around ready to respond to whatever Eric was going to verbally accost her with. However, when Sookie faced Eric, she found the old and powerful vampire sitting behind his desk with his mouth agape and drooling.

Sookie gave the vampire a confused stare, watching Eric salivate and lustfully devour her with his blue eyes.

"Eric?" Sookie said questionably after a moment or two.

Eric shook his head and came to his senses. "What is with the Red Riding Hood attire?" he questioned with a ragged pant.

"It's my outfit for Sam's Halloween party," Sookie answered. "Like it?" she asked, giving Eric a twirl on the spot like she had done with Pam earlier. She had to admit, she liked the idea of her appearance having the old and powerful vampire enthralled.

Eric's eyes flicked up and down, taking in the details of Sookie's outfit and how her skirt flared out as she spun on the spot. She wore a red and white chequered dress with a low neckline and puff ball sleeves. She teamed the short dress with a white lacy apron, a red hooded-cloak and red high heels. She even finished the outfit off with a wicker basket.

Eric had to question himself on how he hadn't rushed forward, dragged Sookie over his desk and ravished her senseless the moment she walked into his office in such a teasing costume. Her outfit was adorably cute and innocent, making her sparkle like a diamond compared to all those wannabe fangbangers that frequented his bar. She already stood out from everybody else with that delicious scent of hers and sunlight infused skin; however, coupled with her red heels and skimpy Red Riding Hood outfit almost pushed Eric over the edge. Even with the element of control he was trying to maintain, one thing was for certain, Eric was as hard as marble just by looking at sweet, little Sookie.

"I gather by the look on your face, you do like it," Sookie said with a triumphant giggle.

Again, Eric had to shake his head to clear it.

"What was it you wanted anyway?" she asked, getting down to business.

Eric opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Sookie.

Taking what Eric offered her, Sookie saw that it was a cheque. She read the figure that was written down and then creased her brow in confusion. "What's this?"

"It is the money I owe you for your work in Dallas. I apologise for the delay."

Sookie shook her head and made to hand the cheque back to Eric. "This is too much. We agreed to $10,000."

Eric looked away from Sookie and bridged his fingers. "Your performance was phenomenal, and you went above and beyond than what was expected of you."

"Phenomenal enough to warrant you giving me an extra $5,000?" Sookie asked dubiously, wondering what Eric would expect in return for the increase.

Eric looked at her with eyes devoid of emotion, trying to hide any feelings he had surfacing. "You were there for Godric when I could not be."

Sookie's eyes softened on the manipulative, cunning and devious vampire. She knew Eric would not bring dishonour into anything involving his late maker, Godric. She found herself drawn to the softer and more vulnerable side of Eric, she had seen it once before in Dallas, and it had her dreaming of comforting him. Yet standing here now, she wondered how much of it was just a desire based on a dream and Eric's blood she had been tricked into consuming, or, was it more of a reality than she cared to admit. "Eric, I did that because it was the right thing to do...not for money," she finished her sentence with softly spoken words.

Eric stiffened in his seat. "I want to give you the money, Miss Stackhouse. And I will _not_ be writing a second cheque."

Realising there was no point in arguing, Sookie folded the cheque in half and accepted it. "Thanks," she said.

Eric silently nodded.

Sookie looked down at her outfit, searching for a pocket when she realised she had none. She contemplated slipping the cheque down her bra until she could find somewhere safe to store it, but with Eric watching her every move, she decided it would be a bad idea. Eventually, she settled with placing it in her wicker basket, where she would keep a good eye on it until she was in the safety of her car.

"You know, you could have just mailed me the cheque," Sookie said.

Eric pulled his trademark smirk. "I wanted to personally make sure you received it."

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head as the Eric she was familiar with resurfaced. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Many things, but I doubt you are willing to entertain such requests."

Sookie gave Eric a no-nonsense stare. "Don't be nasty."

"I was not being _nasty_ …but I could be if you let me," Eric purred with a crinkle of his nose and his smirk growing broader.

Sookie felt a shudder of desire ripple through her spine at Eric's words, but she did not want to show the vampire what affect he had over her, so she made with the pretence and sighed. "Fine, since you have nothing more to tell me, I'm gonna get going. I have a party to attend."

Sookie turned around to leave the room; taking her time in opening the door as she cheekily teased the vampire with a view of her behind in the short dress she wore. However, upon seeing the back view of Sookie and how shapely her tanned legs were in the tiny outfit and high heels she wore, Eric was unable to contain himself any longer.

Rising from his seat in a flash of movement, he was instantly in front of Sookie, barring her exit. Sookie flinched with surprise, dropping her basket to the floor and almost stumbling backwards upon seeing the tall, blond vampire standing before her. Eric instinctively locked the door that was behind him.

Sookie watched Eric's movements warily. "Eric…what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said with a heavy pant.

"Then unlock the door."

"Why the rush to leave? Stay and chat. It has been a while since I last saw you."

"Eric, we don't socialise," Sookie pointed out.

"Perhaps we _should_."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Eric refused to listen to Sookie's words, especially when he became mesmerised with her. He reached out to take one of her blonde curls between his fingers. He had a hungry and lustful look about him that made Sookie feel slightly nervous and yet, also slightly eager and excited.

Sookie jumped back. "Uh-uh, no touching, Eric. I may not belong to Bill any more, but I'm not yours either," Sookie teased, whilst wagging her finger like she was telling off a naughty child.

With his blue eyes fixed on her, Eric snapped his fangs out as his pant become heavier with his arousal growing.

 _My…someone really does like my Halloween costume._ "Now you put those away," Sookie ordered, holding her hands up defensively and taking a step back, though she struggled to keep the playful smirk off her face.

Eric slowly advanced upon Sookie. Like Sookie, he started to smirk himself and growled seductively at her, crinkling his nose in doing so.

Sookie felt a little naughty about her actions, teasing a vampire was never a good idea, but seeing his hunger and passion for her urged Sookie to lead the vampire by the nose. _Hell, it's not like he doesn't need taking down a peg or two,_ Sookie thought. However, even though Sookie had no intention of putting out for Eric - because she wanted to get to Sam's Halloween party - she couldn't deny her own excitement growing to see Eric look at her with such desire.

Sookie looked about the office, she saw Eric's desk and quickly run behind it, placing the item between her and the horny vampire, leaning over the object with splayed hands on the wood. In a flash of movement, Eric was opposite Sookie, mimicking her posture and grin. Eric started to playfully chase Sookie around the table, playing a game of cat and mouse with each other. Sookie had to admit, having a powerful vampire chase her with the intent of having his _wicked_ way with her when he caught her was not only a turn on, but a thrill as well.

However, Sookie decided it was probably time to stop teasing Eric, before things became too heated and Eric wouldn't back off, or she wouldn't be able to help herself and give in to a forbidden desire. She saw an opening for the office door and sprinted for it, mentally laughing at the thought of leaving Eric high and dry. Yet Eric was also one to not let opportunities pass him by, and nor was he willing to let Sookie escape him when she was wearing such a cute outfit. He too sprinted, using his speed to grab Sookie and drag her to the leather sofa in his office.

Sookie chuckled at the determined and persistent vampire and struggled wildly in his hold. Eric had pulled them both to the leather sofa in his office so that Sookie was now sitting in his lap. Sookie wriggled in Eric's hold so furiously that her bottom was grinding hard against his denim clad hardness; the sweet sensation made Eric shudder and groan while his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You pervert!" Sookie spat in a mockingly affronted tone when she heard evidence of Eric enjoying himself. She then gave her bottom an extra wiggle.

Eric suddenly flipped them, so Sookie was now lying with her back against the sofa and Eric nestled between her legs. Sookie braced her hands against Eric's chest, trying to push him off, but it had little use against a 1000-year-old vampire that did not want to be moved.

Holding Sookie in place, Eric started to kiss her neck with open mouthed kisses, swirling his cold tongue on her flesh and scrapping his sharp fangs on her vein. Sookie tilted her head and sighed blissfully as her eyes fluttered closed. She couldn't help herself as she enjoyed the sensation of Eric kissing her neck. She knew she had to end this little game of hers quickly before things got out of hand, yet she had often dreamed about this happening with Eric – no thanks to his blood – however, to have the reality was vastly different to what she dreamed about.

As she lay there, enjoying the moment, Sookie came to notice Eric was paying _a lot_ of attention to her neck. In fact, he was also holding her rather tightly, painfully tight to be precise. Her eyes snapped open, feeling Eric scrape his fangs along her throbbing vein once again. _Shit! He's gonna bite me!_ Sookie started to panic. She was part fairy, and fairy blood was delicious and intoxicating to vampires, like chocolate to a chocoholic. Sookie feared that if Eric bit her, he would lose control and drain her drier than the Nevada Desert, and with Eric inhaling her scent, it was looking very much like he was intending to bite.

Sookie took one of her parted legs and tried to place it between Eric's legs. Lost in the intoxicating smell of Sookie and taste of her skin, Eric allowed her to re-position herself; after all, with her trying to move her leg into a different position it was making things awkward and uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the vampire sheriff did not realise the mistake he made until it was too late, when he then felt Sookie's heel - of those luscious red shoes she wore - sharply dig into his testicles.

Eric roared in pain as he reared up from Sookie, clutching a favourite part of his anatomy in his hands. He fell from the leather sofa and curled into a foetal position, still holding his balls with both hands and whimpering like a hurt puppy.

With Eric down, Sookie wasted no time in getting off the sofa and running for the door. Unfortunately, she underestimated the recovery time of a vampire of Eric's age, and before she knew it, she felt the weight of Eric slam her against the door and pin her in place.

Sookie started to scream for help, only to have Eric instantly silence her with one of his big hands.

"Now that was not very nice," Eric growled.

Sookie started to cry, fearing for her life as she struggled to free herself from Eric's hold.

Eric felt her wet tears fall onto his hand. He kissed the back of her neck in a comforting fashion. "Do not cry. I wish you no harm-"

Sookie cried even harder as she mumbled against Eric's hand.

"What was that?" Eric asked, removing his hand from Sookie's mouth.

"Somebody help me! He's going to kill me!" Sookie shouted at the top of her voice while still crying and now starting to shake.

Again, Eric silenced her. "I am _not_ going to kill you. If I was, I would have done it by now. I just want to have wild and passionate sex with you, that is all."

Sookie's felt a wave of relief when she realised that maybe she had jumped the gun in thinking Eric would kill her, even though she was still crying and felt she was in a very delicate position.

Eric once again removed his hand from Sookie's mouth when he felt she was a little calmer.

"We're not having sex, Eric," Sookie said eventually.

Eric pouted. "Aww, now, Sookie, do not be like that. You know it is what you want, what you have always wanted deep down. Why else did you start this game?"

"Because at times I'm an idiot and come up with stupid idea. I'm sorry for teasing you; I should just go," Sookie said through her easing tears.

Eric pinned Sookie even harder against the locked office door, grinding his hardness against her butt. "Do you really think you can walk into _my_ office, dressed like _this_ , _playing games,_ and expect to just walk away?"

"I said I'm sorry for teasing you. I'm not obliged to have sex with you, just let me go, please."

Eric lowered his cold lips to her earlobe where he started to nibble making Sookie shudder and gasp. "No, you are not obliged to have sex with me, but I do not take kindly to being teased and I shall think very poorly of you _if_ that is your intention."

Sookie whimpered helplessly. She felt like kicking herself for being so stupid, she had really jumped out of the frying pan into the fire this time, but was it because she was winding Eric up, or acting on what she subconsciously wanted. "I'm sorry for teasing you, but slamming me into a door has me thinking poorly of you!"

"You kicked me in the balls," Eric pointed out, starting to nibble Sookie's earlobe once again.

"In self defence! Because I thought you were going to drain me empty,"

Sookie said, biting her lip and trying not to sigh at Eric's actions.

"You have nothing to fear from me and you know it! Why is it you are so hell bent on resisting me? You are a single woman now, free to be intimate with whoever you want." Eric slipped a hand under Sookie's dress and between her legs, stroking her womanhood through her panties, feeling them to be already damp with her arousal that he could smell.

"Single no thanks to _you_!" Sookie spat, fighting her instincts that begged her to writhe against Eric's hand and enjoy his long awaited touch.

"I like to think that was because of Bill's deceit."

Sookie bit back a painful sob as she was reminded of how her first love betrayed her and tricked her into loving him. "Well…you've been just as deceitful," Sookie defiantly retorted.

"Not in my want and desire of you," Eric pointed out, placing chaste kisses on the back of her neck.

Sookie was shocked by that answer. "Why do you want me? You could have all the beautiful women in the world."

"Not all. _You_ continue to deny me."

Again, Sookie was shocked by Eric's reply. "I'm not beautiful-"

"Oh please, do not tell me you are one of these women who say they are not beautiful when they truly are. Do you really have no idea of how wonderful you are?"

"I'm only wonderful to vampires because I'm part fairy!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "You are not the first human/fairy hybrid to exist, Sookie. In my long life I have come across them before. And I can tell you, as intoxicating and delicious as they are, they are not guaranteed to be beautiful. You, however, are beautiful. In more ways than I can possibly describe. There is a beauty about you that so few have these days. I have seen many aesthetically pleasing men and women in my time, but you…you have a beauty that shines out of your soul, making you truly…beautiful." He finished his speech on a softly spoken whisper, choked with sentiment, sincerity and emotion.

Sookie was silent, unable to believe such words were coming out of Eric Northman's mouth. She was hearing words that probably hundreds if not thousands of women wanted to hear; and here he was, speaking such kind words to her. Words that not even Bill had said to her, he had tried of course, but they paled in the sentiment and honesty that Eric was showing her.

She wanted to question Eric's sentiments. She wanted to think that he was lying to her, manipulating her like he normally did. Yet there was a note of honesty and vulnerability in his voice that told her he wasn't doing that this time; this time he was letting his guard down and allowing her to see the man, and not just the vampire. And like a moth to the flame, she was drawn to Eric.

She pressed her forehead against the door and closed her eyes tight. She tried to ignore the nice warm sensation he was creating between her legs.

"Have you stopped crying now?" Eric asked, continuing with his ministrations of her body.

Sookie nodded her silent reply.

"Good. I do not like your tears. They are the only ugly thing about you," Eric said in a matter of fact way.

"Sweet words aren't gonnna get you what you want."

"I speak no sweet words…only truthful ones."

Sookie groaned in frustration as she found herself torn between Eric's words and her ideals that this should not be happening.

Eric chuckled. "Again I ask, why do you resist me? Is Little Red Riding Hood afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"No. Little Red Riding Hood is afraid of the big, bad vampire!" Sookie groaned as she felt her pleasure grow.

Eric laughed at Sookie's reply. "Cute…but why do you really resist me?"

"Because this is wrong," Sookie said with great difficulty as what Eric did to her started to feel so very right.

"Why is it wrong? We are both single. There is no risk of you catching a STD or STI, nor is there risk of unwanted pregnancy. We are both consenting adults, if this is what we both want, then why not?"

Sookie released a groan, unable to make a decision.

"Do you not want to know what it could feel like between us? I know I do," Eric whispered seductively in her ear.

Feeling a delightful shiver down her spine at Eric's words, Sookie let her actions answer for her as to what she wanted. She reached down between her legs and took hold of Eric's hand, pushing it inside her panties and releasing a blissful sigh when she felt him stroke her sensitive flesh. She arched seductively, writhing wantonly against Eric's skilled hand and grinding her butt on the rough denim of Eric's straining erection.

Knowing that she had accepted her feelings for him, Eric released some of the pressure he used to hold Sookie in place, allowing her some space in which she could move. With his free hand he stroked and caressed Sookie's thigh while kissing the back of her neck. Sookie braced herself against the door, splaying her hands on the painted wood while mewling and whimpering in pleasure.

Eric thread his long fingers through her intimate folds and lips, coating his digits with her sexual juices. Once lubricated, he started to work on her sensitive and engorged clit in fast circular motions. Sookie's sounds of satisfaction and writhing increased, and before long, she was having her first orgasm and releasing jubilant cries.

However, Eric wasn't done playing with her pussy just yet. He reached further down, and found her sex to be even wetter as he slowly circled the entrance to her warm core.

"Yes," Sookie released a heady whisper, feeling Eric insert two long fingers inside of her.

Eric had to marvel at how tight she felt around just his two fingers, and longed to bury his cock inside such an inviting sheath – though not before he made her come again. He thrust his fingers inside of her hard, curling them expertly to stimulate the fabled G-spot. His free hand then moved from stroking her thigh to cupping her breasts through her pretty little dress; pinching the tight nipples that were protruding through the layers of fabric.

She felt Eric's fingers move faster within her, making her sex burn with pleasure and the knot of sweet tension tighten within her. However, she also felt like she was going to pee, and she was horrified by the idea of wetting herself on Eric's hand. However, with her efforts to stop such a disaster, she was struggling to reach climax – which was proving to be greatly frustrating.

Sensing her turmoil, Eric decided he had to reassure her. He leaned in close, moulding his firm body against her smaller one. "Let go," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"But…I'm…" Sookie struggled with how to tell Eric she thought she was going to wet herself.

"Just relax. What you are feeling is perfectly normal. Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Sookie nodded, reluctantly letting go of her control of urinating. As soon as she did what Eric said, she felt her pleasure increase and intensify as she bucked and shuddered against Eric's hand. Gasping moans started to escape her.

"Good girl," Eric purred.

However, as soon as the sensation of wanting to pee returned, Sookie tensed up again. "I'm gonna pee," she wailed in a distraught voice.

Eric rolled his eyes. "You are _not_ going to _pee_."

"But-"

"Sookie, I have been making women do this for a very long time. You are not going to pee."

"But what if I do?"

Eric gave her another reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Then it does not matter."

Sookie was still reluctant.

"Sookie, I am not going to stop stimulating your G-spot, and things will feel a lot better if you relax and let go. Do not worry about what could or could not happen."

Slowly, Sookie relaxed once again, and once again she fell into amazing pleasure making her gasp and moan uncontrollably.

"Does that feel good?" Eric asked smugly.

"Yes...yes it feels so good," Sookie gasped wantonly.

Eric could sense Sookie was close to her second climax. He felt her inner walls slowly clamping around his two fingers. She was also gradually losing control, bucking against his hand and mewling like a cat in heat.

It was only in a matter of seconds that she eventually fell over the edge. She started to howl and scream in euphoric rapture and Eric had to wonder if Bill ever heard her make such fascinating sounds. She also started to buck so hard and wildly that Eric had to reposition his feet so he stood firmly otherwise Sookie would have knocked him backwards. The vampire also felt her pussy spasm violently around his digits and then she started to ejaculate in his hand. Eric smirked at the 'cherry on top of the cake' of her - most likely - first ever squirting orgasm.

Sookie slumped forward, resting her forehead on the door, trembling and gasping for air as she recovered.

Eric allowed Sookie to recover from her second orgasm. He pulled his hand from her sex, letting the clear liquid of her orgasm spill onto the floor between her feet. Eric then licked and sucked his fingers he had used to pleasure Sookie clean, savouring the taste of her pussy.

Once he had finished, he turned Sookie around so that she was facing him. Her back was against the door and she held onto his shoulders to keep from slumping to the floor. Eric studied her face. She had a subtle smile on her lips with lustfully hazy eyes and heavy lids, her make up had also smudge from her earlier tears but it was nothing alarming.

Eric leaned in and ravished her mouth with a demanding kiss, claiming her lips as his and mating his tongue with hers. Sookie returned the kiss, but she eventually started to try and pull her head away. Yet Eric was reluctant to let her end their kiss.

"Can't breathe," Sookie gasped when she finally freed herself.

Eric trailed kisses along her jaw, eventually ending up kissing and nuzzling her neck

"What was that?" Sookie asked, panting as she tilted her neck, giving Eric better access.

"A kiss," Eric said between wet kisses he placed on her flesh.

Sookie giggled. "No, you silly vampire. Before that. I've never had an orgasm like that before. I've never felt that sensation before either. I hope you don't mind me…wetting myself…but it just came out."

"You did not wet yourself. You ejaculated."

"Umm…Eric…women don't ejaculate."

Eric hummed playfully against her neck. "They can if they are stimulated right."

"Really?" Sookie asked with a note of curiosity in her voice.

Eric started to trail kisses back up her neck and along her jaw, eventually kissing her lips once again. "Yes," he said between kisses. "It is what is known as a squirting orgasm. Did you like it?"

"It was amazing…it was beyond amazing actually," Sookie answered between the kisses Eric gave her.

The pair continued to kiss and nuzzle each other as Sookie recovered from her aftershocks.

When Sookie was more secure on her feet, Eric took a step back. "Underwear off," he ordered, unfastening his belt.

Sookie didn't need to be told twice. She pulled off her white cotton panties - barely noticing how soaked they were - and dropped them to the floor.

Sookie then became fascinated with watching Eric pull his jeans down. The item of clothing seemed to be excruciatingly slow in its decent down. Eventually, Eric's proud manhood made its appearance.

"Oh my...that's big!" Sookie said, staring wide eyed at the swollen and large organ.

"It is?" Eric asked innocently.

Sookie nodded. "Biggest I've seen," she said in a hazy voice, unaware that Eric was teasing her with his earlier response.

Eric stepped forward and picked Sookie up, wrapping her legs around him and bracing her back against the door.

"Are you gonna fuck me with it?" Sookie asked innocently, still in her lust-fuelled daze. She held onto his shoulders for support.

"Yes, Sookie, I am going to fuck you with my big dick," Eric purred. Holding Sookie up with one hand, he took his other hand and grasped his manhood, rubbing the red head against Sookie's pussy and coating it in her juices.

"Will it fit?"

"Let us find out," Eric suggested, gently pushing his way into her warm, wet and tight pussy.

Sookie nodded her head. She held onto Eric's shoulders tighter and bit her lip as he entered her. At first she groaned at the sensation of him filling her, before hissing at the pain of him stretching her too far.

"Relax. The pain will pass," Eric said reassuringly.

Sookie nodded and released a shaky breath. Gradually, Eric fully entered her, giving her a full feeling she had never had before. However, she was unable to enjoy the feeling as her sex stung uncomfortably.

Eric took the time to tenderly kiss and nuzzle her, allowing her a moment to adjust to his size. He also took the time to reflect that Bill – her previous lover – must have been much smaller than him – as were most people – and that Bill had never made her squirt before either. A feeling of smugness washed over him as he discovered Bill was more inferior to him than he originally thought.

Sookie started to roll her hips and groan. Picking up the signal, Eric withdrew his cock slowly and gently started to thrust, taking the time to be easy and let her adjust. He did not want her to remember pain when mating with him, he wanted her to have the best sex she would ever have and hopefully consider being _his_.

Sookie hissed and arched uncomfortably against the pain. She looked up at the ceiling, blinking repeatedly as she did not want to cry.

Eric soothed her. He kissed and caressed her in a loving fashion, telling her to take deep breaths, assuring her that the pain would pass. As he took Sookie gently, Eric revelled in the feel of her in his arms, embracing and holding her felt strangely right.

Sookie did what Eric said and took deep breaths, as well as taking comfort in Eric soothing her. Her stinging started to ease and fade away as she became fully used to Eric's size and him moving within her; and as her pain disappeared, pleasure reappeared, more than she expected it too.

"Harder," Sookie groaned wantonly.

Eric gradually picked up his speed, until he was furiously fucking her, making the locked door they was up against rattle in its frame. Lusty groans and growls filled the room as the pair of them could not hide their enjoyment of each other. Eric found Sookie gloriously tight around his cock, giving him the sweetest friction he had ever felt; and Sookie found Eric filling her and hitting spots within her she had never felt before.

The slick and sloppy sounds of their coupling filled room along with their cries of pleasure. They pushed each other on, Eric taking her faster and harder with every single passing second, and Sookie encouraging and begging Eric not to stop.

Unknown to the two lovers, the sounds they made not only filled the office they copulated in, but exceeded into the bar. Naturally, the vampires picked up on the sounds first of all, knowing that their Sheriff was having his wicked way with the delightful human in the Red Riding Hood outfit. However, when the sounds started to be detected by the humans over the loud music, Pam made it her duty to guard the office door while her maker had his fun.

Pam stared down anyone who dared to approach. Eric hated to be disturbed on a normal occasion when he was getting laid, but if he had been disturbed while fucking _Sookie Stackhouse_ senseless, Pam feared all hell would break loose.

Eric was completely lost in Sookie. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, smelt, touched and tasted. He wanted this feeling to last; he wanted to make Sookie his, to mark her as his own and never let her go. It was with such feelings that Eric wondered how he would let her go home – _if_ he could let her go.

Sookie had the same feeling and sensation that Eric caused within her when he made her squirt earlier, making her crave and anticipate a third mind blowing orgasm. She was a frantic and lustful mess as she clung to Eric desperately, making noises that she would have thought inhumanly possible as she begged for him to fuck her like the vampire he was.

When she finally came, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she screamed Eric's name repeatedly while gasping for breath. Sookie held Eric tightly has she felt her pussy squirt out for a second time. Every nerve ending was on fire as she reached climax, and when she felt Eric shoot his load inside of her it drove her pleasure to a new pinnacle.

Eric roared Sookie's name in triumph and jubilation as he came inside of her and marked her with his lifeless seed. Yet even after ravishing Sookie in such a manner he was still hungry for her.

Panting heavily, he kissed the trembling Sookie and carried her in his arms, with her legs still hitched around him and her pussy impaled on his still hard cock. Moving away from the door while carrying and kissing Sookie, Eric made his way to the desk.

Without a single concern for his property, Eric swept the desk clean, letting the items crash destructively to the floor. Her perched Sookie on the desk and pulled at the bow fastening her red cape, letting it fall from her body and blanket the table.

Sookie laid back on the desk, with her legs wide open and Eric between them, still penetrating her. The pair took a moment to readjust their position so they were comfortable. Sookie then helped Eric remove his t-shirt, scraping her nails on his firm and muscular chest. Once the item of clothing was removed, Sookie marvelled at Eric's Adonis-like body.

The lovers started to mate again, rolling and rocking their hips so they could thrust and push against each other. It was a slow and steady rhythm they created, yet strong and deep too.

"You like that?" Eric asked through heavy pants.

"Yeah," Sookie answered with a breathy moan.

"You squirted again," Eric commented with a self satisfied smirk.

"Yeah," Sookie answered with a playful and lustful giggle.

"Do you think you can do it again?"

"I don't know…I want to."

"Greedy," Eric purred.

Sookie sat up and gave Eric a deep kiss before pulling back and saying in a sultry voice, "Yeah."

"I am greedy for you," Eric said sincerely through lustful pants as he leaned closer to Sookie.

"Good," Sookie replied with a coy smile.

Sookie and Eric started to kiss passionately as they continued with their deep and stimulating mating.

Eric had always fantasised about having Sookie on his desk. Sometimes he even got fangbangers to wear a blonde wig and dress like Sookie just so he could come close to acting out his fantasy – though he was always left feeling unfulfilled when reality set in and he realised that whoever he just fucked wasn't her. However, to actually have the one person he had truly desired, to have the one person he had been coveting for so long and had genuinely come to care for was beyond words.

"Give it to me," she pleaded, arching seductively and rolling her hips faster.

Eric braced his hands on the wood of his desk either side of Sookie, holding himself above above her on both arms. He refused to satisfy Sookie's request as he kept his thrusting at the slow and deep pace they had been maintaining. "You want more?" he asked through heavy pants.

Sookie looked up at Eric with pleading eyes. Her fingertips stroked Eric's upper arms and shoulders. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded her head 'yes' to answer Eric's question.

"You want me to fuck you?" Eric pressed.

Again, Sookie nodded her reply, trying to repress a moan.

"I cannot hear you," Eric said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Sookie gasped.

"Yes what?" Eric asked in a teasing voice, still holding back from giving Sookie what she wanted.

Sookie released a frustrated groan. "Yes, I want it harder."

"Want what harder?"

"Eric," Sookie complained with a whimpering groan as Eric was still not thrusting any quicker or harder.

"If you do not tell me what you want, Sookie, how am I supposed to know?" Eric asked innocently, though he knew exactly what he was doing as he continued to tease Sookie.

Sookie figured out what the infuriating vampire wanted. He wanted her to talk dirty - something she was embarrassed to do. However, if she wanted Eric to satisfy her and take her like he did against the door, she was going to have to relent. "I want you to fuck me!" she said after internally struggling with the words.

"Fuck you where?"

Sookie gave Eric a dumbfounded look, only to be met by an innocent one from Eric. She couldn't believe Eric was still continuing with this game after she had just said what he wanted to hear. She felt like telling him where he could go if he wasn't going to satisfy her, but then again, she was hungry for the orgasms Eric could give her.

Sookie took a deep breath as she pushed her embarrassment aside and prepared for another _dirty_ sentence. "I want you to fuck me hard in my pussy."

Eric gave Sookie a predatory look and smirked. "With what?" He asked in a low voice.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at Eric. _So he wants me to talk really dirty...fine! I'll give him really dirty, he just better deliver!_ Sookie pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked Eric directly in the eye. "I want you to take that big hard cock of yours and slam it in my pussy like never before. So I can squirt all over it and my pussy is dripping with your cum."

Eric's eyes widened with shock and he suddenly halted in his movements.

Sookie smiled coyly at Eric. "Is that clear enough for you? Or do you need more specific instructions?"

Sookie then moved in close, she bit and tugged on Eric's earlobe, before flicking the contours with he tongue and settling back down on her elbows to fix Eric with a smouldering stare.

Eric was shocked. He knew he had wanted to get Sookie talking dirty, but he had not expected her to yield so quickly or come out with something so delightfully filthy.

However, after hearing Sookie speak such wonderful filth, he wasn't going to leave her unsatisfied. Taking his cue, he pushed her back down on the desk. With one hand, he took hold of her hip and with the other he grasped a shoulder, holding her securely in place.

Eric slowly withdrew his length from her pulsating sex until the tip was barely inside of Sookie. "Whatever you desire," Eric said with a smirk before slamming back into her.

Sookie screamed out with joy at the action.

Eric started to pound into Sookie at speeds only a vampire could generate. Sookie was grateful that Eric kept a firm hold of her otherwise she would have made an unwanted journey up the table. Yet even with Eric holding her in place, the sheer velocity of their copulation was showing, as Sookie's breasts bounced and shook at an alarming rate in her dress. And even though she was enjoying herself, Sookie knew she was going to be very tender the next day.

"Is this what you wanted?" Eric asked through growls and grunts.

"Yes!" Sookie screamed.

"Do you like it? Does Little Red Riding Hood like getting fucked like this?"

"Yes...Little Red Ridding Hood _loves_ getting fucked like this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Little Red Riding Hood loves that big beautiful cock in her pussy."

Eric growled wantonly at Sookie.

Sookie grasped her hair and bit her lip sexily while fixing the vampire with a sexy look. She found she was growing to like talking dirty, especially when it got such empowering reactions from Eric.

"It's the best cock I've ever had in my pussy," Sookie continued with her dirty talking.

Eric watched Sookie intently, continuing to fuck her like a beast as he wanted to hear more filth flow from her mouth.

"This is the best fuck I've ever had...no one has ever fucked me like this before...you're gonna make my pussy explode...I wanna come for you...I wanna come all over your big cock...squirt all over it...make me squirt...oh please make me squirt...and I want you to come in me...please come in me...I want it..."

Sookie could hardly believe how she threw herself into talking dirty; but she was lost in the moment and the words just spilled from her mouth as she expressed her desire and want.

"I'm gonna come," Sookie continued as she writhed in Eric's hold. "I wanna come for you...let me come for you...please let me come for you...ahhhhh!"

Sookie screamed out as she achieved her fourth orgasm.

Eric watched Sookie shudder violently as she gasped for breath and screamed out in joy. He also felt the clear liquid of her completion pour from her sex and wash along his cock in a tidal wave.

The sights, sounds and smells of Sookie's climax pushed Eric into his own. Throwing his head back, Eric roared as he repeatedly ejaculated.

"Yes...yes...fill me up...more!" Sookie cried when she felt Eric come within her.

Eric fell forward onto his hands, shaking and panting with the intensity of his orgasm. Sookie was beneath him, with her head turned to the side, convulsing and whimpering incoherently. Eric watched her in wonder as she recovered from such an extreme orgasm. Sweat now covered her brow. Holding himself up on one hand - so not to crush Sookie - Eric started to stroke her hair and kiss her cheek and neck.

Sookie hummed at Eric's actions, but she was still too much of a mess to participate more.

Eric pushed himself upright. However, the movement it made on their still joined sex caused Sookie to squirm and cry out in discomfort as she was seriously over sensitised. Eric had to remove his hard member from Sookie's womanhood, to allow her pussy to calm down from the over stimulation.

He pulled his cock out of her, slick with his and her orgasms. He watched in amazement as her pussy twitched and quivered. It was leaking their combined juices and even a little blood - which was to be expected after the pounding he had just given her.

However, watching Sookie in the afterglow of climax, Eric could tell he was still not completely satisfied. He felt he only had a taste of Sookie Stackhouse, and he wanted, perhaps _needed_ more of her.

Unfortunately, Sookie's pussy was unable to take having sex anymore tonight. Not without the risk of ripping her open. And it would most likely be painful for her in her oversensitive state.

Eric's eyes looked longingly at her glorious pussy. His eyes trailed the juices that leaked from her, following them downward as they covered her but cheeks and saturated her anus.

Eric had an idea. _I think it is time Sookie lost her virginity._ Eric thought, grasping the underside of Sookie's knees, pushing them up and opening them wide.

Sookie came out of her daze slightly. "Eric, I can't, not again, it's too much."

"I am not going to fuck your pussy," Eric replied in a deadpan voice.

Sookie turned her head to look at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Then what are you doing?"

Eric placed the head of his wet and slippery cock at her tight, pink rosebud, gently pushing.

Sookie's eyes widened with surprise. The idea of anal sex had always been a taboo and considered dirty, and she would never admit to being slightly curious about trying it. However, she was also nervous to try it.

"Anal sex?" Sookie said questionably, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"Yes."

"I've…never done that before."

"I thought as much. You do not have to do this if you do not want to," Eric said, looking at her longingly, hoping that she would agree as he desperately wanted her virginity.

Sookie smiled nervously. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Eric smirked. "You want to do this?"

"I once telepathically picked up on a woman who does it, and the best orgasms she has was through anal sex…it left me kinda curious," Sookie admitted sheepishly.

Eric grinned. "You dirty little girl," Eric purred.

Sookie giggled. "Not dirty, just…curious and…experimental," she said in a mocked affronted manner.

Eric leaned forward, grasping the back of Sookie's head and scrunching her hair in his hand, he gave her a heated kiss. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Sookie nodded 'yes'. "Then lay back," Eric said.

Sookie laid back down on the desk. "Will it hurt?" she asked.

Eric took a moment to think on how to word his answer. He did not want to scare Sookie from trying the new experience. "It will do, at first. But the pain will ease, and I promise to be gentle."

Sookie nodded in agreement to Eric's words.

"The key is to relax. The pain does not last, it will take longer to fade than it would if I was fucking your pussy, but it does fade, I promise."

Again, Sookie nodded, grateful that Eric was taking the time to explain things to her.

Eric continued talking. "The key is to relax, if you tense up, it will hurt more. Remember to breath deeply, and sometimes it helps to push out against me as I enter you."

Sookie nodded. "Okay."

"If at any time you want me to ease up or take a break, just say," Eric stipulated.

Sookie took a silent moment to let the information sink in.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked.

Sookie nodded 'yes', releasing a shaky breath and remember to breathe deeply like Eric said.

Eric started to slowly and gently penetrate Sookie's anus. His eyes were fixated on watching Sookie's rosebud gradually open and engulf the head of his cock. He gasped at entering Sookie's arse, feeling the muscles constrict him tighter than her pussy.

Sookie was concentrating on breathing deeply. She had butterflies of excitement in her stomach at the prospect of trying the illicit deed that had piqued her curiosity. She felt naughty as she and Eric indulged in the _sin_.

As Eric gradually entered her, Sookie noted that she was being stretched beyond what she imagined. Sharp stabbing and stinging pains plagued, making it difficult for her to relax. And as Eric continued to penetrate her, Sookie wondered and feared how much more of Eric was to go in.

Sookie held her hand up. "I gotta stop for a second or two," she said in a shaky voice.

Eric ceased his movements. Sookie's eyes were closed tight and she was shaking as she tried to maintain a steady breathing pattern. He could feel Sookie was tense as her muscles constricted tightly around his cock, trying to deny him access. However, he remained perfectly still, letting Sookie adjust to his size and gradually relax.

"Stroke your clit," Eric said. "It will help with the pain."

Sookie moved a hand down to her womanhood, coating her fingers in his and hers orgasm. She then found her clit and started to stroke in circular motions.

Eric continued to wait, giving Sookie more time to adjust to the feeling of his cock in her arse and for her pleasure to grow from her clit.

Watching Sookie pleasure herself was a sight to behold. He lustfully watched her leaking pussy dribble her arousal and his seed, coupled with it convulsing and twitching, he found it an erotically beautiful sight.

"Does that feel better?" he asked gently.

Sookie nodded, keeping her eyes closed. "Stroking my clit feels different though."

"Different as in bad?" Eric pressed.

"No…it feels nice…I just feel I need something more."

"Are you ready to continue?"

"I think so."

"Just remember what I said," Eric reminded her, continuing to slowly enter her ass.

Sookie hissed and grimaced at the pain as the uncomfortable sting returned, but she noted it wasn't as bad as before.

"Keep stroking your clit, concentrate on that pleasure. The pain will pass," Eric said, gently inserting his entire length inside of her.

Once fully penetrated, Eric remained still once again, not jumping at the chance to start thrusting too early. He wanted Sookie to enjoy this and he had to be gentle with her for her to do so, so he returned to enjoying the feel of having Sookie so tight around his cock and the beautiful sight of her touching herself as Sookie adjusted once again to his size.

Sookie continued to touch herself; it helped mask the pain, which had thankfully lessened by now. However, it was an odd sensation to have Eric in her arse. She never thought she would do anything like this; had always thought of it as a taboo; but now over the initial hurdle of pain, it wasn't so bad. She had a strange full feeling that went deep, and was even nice in a way, especially when her anus started twitching.

Unable to hold back any longer, Eric started to moving, giving Sookie slow, gentle and shallow thrusts.

Sookie hissed, as the movement wasn't entirely pain free.

"The pain will fade…I promise…just keep working your clit," Eric said in a strained and ragged voice.

Sookie worked her clit even faster to compensate for the new pain. She concentrated on the pleasure she gave herself, even marvelling at how it felt more intense now that Eric had started to move within her arse.

Eric started to pick up his pace, he was still gentle, but his thrusting was deeper and more rhythmic. Yet, Sookie didn't seem to mind as she was starting to like it.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Eric; finding him looking at her like she was the most beautiful being in the universe.

Sookie was now panting lustfully as the pleasure in her arse grew. It was new, it was exciting, it was intense, and she couldn't believe just how good it was feeling. The barrier of pain was gone, and she wanted Eric to give her more as she was slowly awakening to the delights of anal sex.

"Oh," Sookie released the quivering moan.

Eric grinned at her. "Do you like that?"

Sookie nodded coyly.

"Feels good, does it not?"

Again Sookie nodded, this time accompanied by a blush that Eric thought was adorable.

Eric started to move faster and deeper within Sookie's arse, making her cry out in bliss. She was so gloriously tight, that Eric was struggling to hold back from ejaculating too early. The wonderful feeling he got when fucking her arse, coupled with the sight of her touching herself and the thought that he was having her virginity was proving to be just a little bit too much for him.

As Sookie panted and whimpered in pleasure, she watched Eric. His eyes were fixed on her pussy. Sookie pushed herself up onto an elbow to see what Eric was looking at. She found her pussy, and found it in a very messy and sticky state, leaking her clear juices and Eric's white semen.

She worked her fingers through the gooey mess, coating them in Eric's spunk. "You like watching me touch myself?" Sookie asked of Eric.

Eric was unable to reply. All he could do was whimper helplessly.

"You like watching my pussy leak your cum?" Sookie continued, arching seductively and groaning. "I like seeing your cum in my pussy."

Eric growled at Sookie's words with a combined whimper.

Sookie then pulled her dirty fingers away from her messy sex and brought them to her mouth, sucking at hers and Eric's sexual juices. "Mmm, you taste good," she said before repeating her actions and swirling Eric's semen around her lips and tongue, then finally swallowing.

Eric gasped. Unable to stop himself, he started to fuck Sookie in the arse deeply, taking her with powerful thrust.

"Oh yeah…fuck my ass…fuck it hard…fuck it good," Sookie begged wantonly.

"Sookie," Eric said, releasing a guttural growl.

Sookie fell back onto the desk, writhing and clutching her hair as her head tossed from side to side. She was moaning like a wanton slut, loving the feeling of Eric fucking her arse.

"Oh yes! Fuck that ass! Little Red Riding Hood loves getting fucked in the ass…Little Red Riding Hood loves that big dick of yours pounding her ass…harder…I'm getting fucked in the ass and I _love_ it…I want you to come in my ass…just like you came in my pussy…" Sookie cried out wantonly.

Eric came forward to lay atop of Sookie, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him. He started to kiss and nuzzle her cheek and neck. Sookie wrapped her legs tightly round Eric's hips, pulling him deeper into her arse. She also wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, stroking his hair and back.

"Oh yes!" Sookie called. Her toes started to curl as she anticipated the orgasm that was about to hit her. Every muscle in her body tensed and vibrated, preparing for release. Every nerve ending she had was on fire.

Eric was whimpering Sookie's name pleadingly as he rammed his hips faster and faster. He started to pay particular attention to her neck, kissing, licking, suckling, and scarping his fangs on the flesh. His balls were tightening to the point of being painful and his fangs were itching to bite as he salivated for her blood.

Sookie suddenly went into spasm and clung to Eric tightly. "OH GOD YES! ERIC! AHHH!"

Eric then bit Sookie, drinking her orgasm-laced blood greedily. He imagined that Sookie's blood tasted like raw sunlight, it was that delicious.

He rammed his cock into Sookie's arse erratically, desperately seeking his own release. And when he did, he shot stream after stream of his seed into her arse, marking the previously untouched territory as his and finally claiming Sookie's virginity as his own.

He yanked his fangs out of Sookie's neck. "SOOKIE MINE!" Eric roared, reaching the finale of his climax.

He collapsed on top of Sookie as they both trembled violently with after shocks. If Eric wasn't satisfied by now, then he doubted that anything would be able satisfy him. When Sookie started to cough, he pushed himself up onto his forearms to keep from crushing her.

He hovered above Sookie, panting and shaking as he recovered from sexual exhaustion. He took the time to dreamily watch Sookie whimper and shudder beneath him. The air smelled of sex and Sookie's blood, a combination that was proving to be heady and intoxicating for Eric. Yet, having smelled her blood, Eric remembered he had yet to close Sookie's bite wound he had given her.

Feeling a little less exhausted, Eric stood up from his bent over position, pulling Sookie up with him so she now sat on the desk. Her legs dangled over the edge of the piece of furniture and were still open for him as she relied on Eric to support her in her current position, because Sookie's muscles were currently like jelly.

Eric wrapped his arms around Sookie and held her close to his naked chest as he kissed and licked her bleeding bite wound closed. Sookie hummed, and wrapped her arms around him, tracing patterns on his back.

Once done in his task, Eric moved to kissing Sookie's lips, enjoying a gentle and tender moment with her.

"That was amazing," Sookie said once they ended their kiss.

"Quite," Eric agreed.

"I can't believe how good it felt," Sookie continued in an awed voice.

"So you liked it?" Eric pressed teasingly.

Sookie looked away bashfully and smiled. "Yeah."

"Enough to want to do it again?"

"Maybe," Sookie said coyly.

"Enough to let _me_ do it again?"

Sookie narrowed her eyes at Eric. "Don't push your luck," she said in a joking fashion.

Eric gave her a lusty glare, grinding his hips so that his cock that still impaled in her arse wriggled inside of her.

Sookie gasped and shuddered at the tantalising sensation, but put her hands on Eric's chest to stop him. "Whoa, big boy…I'm done, I'm all fucked out for the night. I don't have the stamina of a vampire, let alone one as old as you."

"Sookie, you disappoint me," Eric pouted.

Sookie playfully slapped Eric's chest, making him chuckle. She then stretched luxuriously. "I feel really good right now," she said in a satisfied voice.

"Multiple orgasms tend to do that," Eric replied smugly.

"Yeah?" Sookie questioned in a deep breathy voice.

"Yes," Eric said, taking her face in his hands and giving her chaste kisses that Sookie returned.

The intimate moment was then intruded upon by the sound of splintering woods as the locked office door was forced open.

Pam walked into the room with her hands on her hips. "Vampire emergency, _you_ need to take care of. Blah, blah, blah. Blah. Blah. Blah…blah, blah."

Sookie shrieked with mortification, trying to hide her modesty as best she could with Eric's body, and burying her face in Eric's chest. Though the damage of the being caught in the compromising position was already done.

"Oh… _Sookie_. I see you decided to spend Halloween with us after all," Pam purred. "Having fun?"

"Umm…yeah," Sookie answered sheepishly, trying to hide her face further into Eric's chest.

"So I see," Pam smirked.

"Oh God!" Sookie gasped when the embarrassment became too much. She pushed Eric away from her, forcing his dick to disconnect with her arse. She hopped off the desk and pulled her dress down as far as it would go. She grabbed her hooded cloak and wrapped it around her as best she could before running from the office crying out her shame to the high heavens.

"Oh, Sookie…don't leave so soon… _we_ haven't had a chance to catch up," Pam called after the blonde telepath.

The sound of a zipper brought Pam's attention to Eric, who was now re-fastening his belt after having pulled his jeans back up. "You lucky son of a bitch!" Pam spat.

"Jealous, Pam?"

"Yes! Sookie was gorgeous in that cute little outfit."

"Oh she was to die for in those shoes," Eric agreed with his child.

"I bet she was! Good job _we're_ already dead. And who would have thought _sweet little Sookie_ would have such a lovely, _filthy_ mouth on her."

"You heard that?"

Pam rolled her eyes. " _Everyone_ heard."

Eric smirked at his accomplishment. "So, is there really a situation, or are you just disturbing me because _I_ got to play with Sookie and you did not."

Pam pulled a sarcastic smile at her maker. "Drainers on the eastside, they have one of ours-"

"Is it Compton?" Eric asked eagerly, interrupting Pam.

"Unfortunately, no. We wouldn't get that lucky. They have Indira."

"I shall formulate a team immediately," Eric replied with a nod.

Pam turned to leave when she suddenly paused, spotting something on the floor beside a wicker basket. "What is this?" Pam questioned, bending down to pick p a piece of paper. She read the paper then held it out for Eric to take. "Sookie forgot her cheque."

Eric took the cheque and smirked wickedly. _Looks like I am going to have to pay Sookie a home visit._


End file.
